


Disneyland: Where Dreams Come True- Even for a Winchester

by keepongaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Disneyland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepongaming/pseuds/keepongaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam tells Dean to take Cas to Disneyland, he gets smart remarks from his older brother. However as the day progresses, Dean begins to enjoy himself more than he'd like to admit.<br/>Lots of surprising, cute head cannons and ridiculous amounts of fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disneyland: Where Dreams Come True- Even for a Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen this done before, but then again I didn't really look. Nonetheless, hope you guys enjoy!

“Why are they dressed like that?” Cas questioned, pointing at a young guy dressed in red suspenders and big black ears. 

Dean was enjoying himself more than he'd like to admit. The frown was an obvious manly front to cover up how excited he actually was. He knew that he shouldn't be though. This place was for little girls and high school drop outs. Dean shrugged as he realized he fit into one of the categories.

When Sam had suggested- more like insisted, that Dean take Cas to Disneyland while he hunted a rougarou, Dean had made a huge fuss explaining that just because Cas was human didn't mean he had to be a little kid. After all, Sam and Dean had never been to Disneyland either- even when they were younger. Although they were dragged on their fathers endless road trips and had passed by Disneyland on numerous occasions, John had refused to stop, insisting that the hunt was more important. Sam and Dean had learned quickly that crying and screaming didn't work and only resulted in punishment. 

When Dean had arrived, something childish came out of him. He suddenly realized that he could have the fun he wasn't able to have as a child, and could secretly fulfil his childhood dreams of meeting Donald Duck, Bugs Bunny but especially- Mickey Mouse. So when Cas had pointed him out, Dean instantly forgot about his manly frown and replaced it with an involuntary goofy smile. A boyish smile that Dean hadn't worn in years. The smile felt comfortable on his face, like taking out your favourite but oldest shirt from the closet and straightening out the wrinkles time had given it. Looking closer, Dean realized that this Mickey looked nothing like he did thirty years ago. _New artists_ , Dean supposed, letting his disappointment roll off his shoulders.

“It's Mickey Mouse, Cas.” Dean had looked over at his fallen angel, and when he caught shrunken clear blue eyes looking at his, he laughed. The confusion on his face was obvious and Dean couldn't help but lean closer and put his hand on the small of Cas' back. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly let his hand drop back to his side. “It was my childhood, Cas. My favourite cartoon character from my favourite cartoon. I used to watch the black and white Mickey Mouse with my mom and dad, you know, before everything went to hell.” Cas' eyes softened with understanding. “Shall we go see him then Dean?”

When Dean stiffened, suddenly stupidly nervous, Cas grabbed his hand. Contact that would usually scare Dean away, comforted him as he relaxed into the touch and let Cas lead him towards the actor now surrounded by a pack of little girls.

Getting closer, Dean could hear the actors voice and was thoroughly impressed by his impersonation. Suddenly they were standing only a few feet away, waiting in line. The little girls in front of him were practically on top of Mickey but Dean couldn't help but find it endearing as the little girls got closer just to listen to his stories about Pluto. Dean shifted awkwardly, feeling slightly uncomfortable and in an effort to calm himself down he rubbed the back of his neck and coughed. A little girl dressed as what he assumed was Cinderella turned her attention away from Mickey to briefly look at Dean. It was a quick glace, but soon after she looked again, this time her face filled with awe and admiration. As the other girls promptly caught on to their friend's distraction, several girls turned. Dean's not entirely sure when it happened, but moments later he had several little boys and girls surrounding him and the number was rapidly growing as kids from further away saw the commotion. 

“Mommy, look! It's Prince Charming! The lady running the booth said he wasn't here today but look mommy I found him!” Cinderella was hugging Dean's legs and Dean was sure the look of bewilderment on his face could be seen from the other end of the park. His confusion grew as more little boys and girls surrounded him asking questions he couldn't possibly answer; like what his favourite colour was and how many dogs Cinderella and himself have together. 

“No, no, no-” Dean cut himself off. He was going to explain to the kids that he was just some normal guy. Sure, he wasn't bad looking but a Prince Charming? Hell no. Dean was far from being perfect and was far from being a Prince. But as he looked over at Cas, he stopped. Cas was crouched down, talking to a little girl dressed as Ariel. She was touching his face and the smile that she wore was clear, even from where Dean was standing. At first, Dean didn't understand why the little girl was so interested in Cas, but as it slowly dawned on him, he grinned. He supposed Cas did kind of look like Prince Eric. Even though Cas had no idea why this little girl dressed as a fish creature was so fascinated with him, Cas played along, taking little Ariel's fork from her and smiling at the gift. “... we don't have any dogs, Snow White has enough animals for all of us!” Dean continued, hastily saving himself from his previous no's. He bent down allowing the children to get closer.

 

After answering their constant questions and spinning a few kids around he was finally able to sneak out of the crowd and come up to Cas. Cas was no longer being admired by the young Ariel and was instead leaning against a nearby tree, a gentle look on his face. Dean was suddenly struck at how beautiful Cas really was. His hair was messed in an adorable way, the sweater he was wearing was baggy, but curved around all the right areas. Even though Dean still wasn't completely used to Cas with jeans on, he would admit that they looked great. His small curved lips and bright blue eyes shone and Dean found himself walking faster just to get closer to him. Cas was perfect. Cas was a Prince. Cas was his Prince.

“Tell me Dean, when did you become a prince? Charming yes, but a prince?” Dean chuckled, finding the tease awkward from Cas' lips but it quickly froze, realizing he had called Dean charming.

“You can express your gratitude towards me later.” Dean nudged Cas, smiling lopsidedly desperately trying to ignore the butterflies that continued to circulate in his stomach. As red crept up on Cas' neck and up to his cheeks, Dean realized his joke could of easily been taken as a sexual innuendo. Clearing his throat, he quickly changed the subject. “Well, I'd still like to meet Mickey if that's okay with you.” Cas looked over at him with warmth in his eyes as he tilted his head, indicating to Dean to start walking. With Cas walking beside him, he felt less stupid when he had finally reached the actor who was now waving at Dean. 

Dean gave a sheepish grin and introduced himself. He told Mickey how much he meant to him, and although he knew he should feel ridiculous, he didn't. Mickey gave him a bear hug and after Cas had taken a picture of them two, he thanked Mickey again and began to walk away. But before he could get back to Cas, Mickey took a pair of Mickey Mouse ears from the stand next to him and stretched his arm out, offering them to Dean. “For me?” Dean was unsure of whether he should hug him again or run away at how embarrassingly happy he was. He chose neither and instead took them gingerly from the actors hand, offering a tiny smile in response.

Dean practically skipped over to Cas, his cheeks were hurting from how ecstatic he was. “Hey Cas look what Mickey gave me.” Cas reached over to take the gift from Dean and when their hands touched momentarily, neither of them moved. With a stuttered breath, Cas finally retracted his hand, taking the ears with him to examine them closer. After a moment of close inspection, he gave them back to Dean. “I'm glad we were able to do something that meant so much to you, Dean.”

Dean had an overwhelming desire to kiss Cas. To wrap his hand around the small of Cas' back like before and plant a defiant kiss on those oh-so-pink lips. To tenderly run his fingers through his messy, ebony hair and tug at the angel's waist, bringing his warmth impossibly close. He licked his own lips at the thought, and quickly tore his eyes away from the tempting plump features. Instead of surrendering to his desires, Dean took the black eared head band and fitted it on Cas' head, letting his fingers linger through his careless dark strands. After adjusting it slightly, Dean stepped back to get a better look.

Dean didn't think it was possible for anyone look this cute. Cas' hair matched the ears perfectly. It looked as though he had grew them himself. The perplexed face Cas was wearing only added to his adorable appearance. “You're- you're giving them to me?” Cas stuttered.

“You look better in them.” Dean held out his hand. “Come on Cas, let's go.”

Cas wore his Mickey Mouse ears around the park proudly for the rest of the day while refusing to let go of Dean's hand. When Sam had picked them up, he smirked the entire way, bugging them about how that was their first official date. They all hopped in the impala to take off; but not before a little girl ran after Sam screaming, “Flynn!”.


End file.
